Guía de supervivencia en Code Lyoko
by Ponyboy1004
Summary: ¿Atrapado en una academia en la que todos hablan raro? ¿No sabes qué hacer si hay un cangrejo gigante delante tuyo? ¡NO TEMAS! ¡Aquí está la guía para sobrevivir a todos los peligros del universo de Code Lyoko!
1. Capítulo 1: Introducción

_Para Felikis, que con sus lemmons nos alegra el día._

 **AVISO A TODOS LOS LECTORES: LO QUE VAIS A LEER ESTÁ CLASIFICADO COMO SECRETOS DE ESTADO SEGÚN LA CIA. POR LO TANTO, QUEDA TERMINANTEMENTE PROHIBIDA LA EXPOSICIÓN Y/O COPIA EN PÚBLICO BAJO PENA DE MUERTE. CODE LYOKO PERTENECE A MOONSCOOP. FIN DEL AVISO.**

Cap. 1: Introducción

Code Lyoko es una serie francesa que nació en 2003 gracias a dos diablillos llamados Thomas Romain y Tania Palumbo. Desde entonces, surgió una obsesión por los ordenadores, las artes marciales, los virus malignos y el escaqueo en las clases de escuelas-internados francesas. Así nació esta guía, a partir de esta serie, dirigida a todos aquellos que por sorpresa aparezcan en Lyoko o en París, sea por una sobredosis de crack o un trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo por CL y todos aquellos individuos que quieran matricularse en la academia Kadic, situada en Boulogne-Billancourt (París). Leyendo esto, aprenderás a sobrevivir en una de las mejores escuelas-internado francesas, a conocer a tus amigos/enemigos, cómo manipular ordenadores, además de cómo escapar de clase o del despacho del director.

" _¡Maravilloso! Ahora podré escapar de clase sin problemas."_

 _ **Usuario anónimo de Bonestorm: Legacy**_

" _Dudo de que lea una guía más inquietante este año…"_

 _ **Director de la banda de ensayo del conservatorio Shaffer, después de arrojarle un platillo a un músico.**_

" _Lee esto, a lo mejor aprendes más que en tu instituto."_

 _ **Doctor Emmett Brown**_

FIN DE LA INTRODUCCIÓN. CARGANDO CAPITULO 2...


	2. Capítulo 2: ¿Cómo comenzó todo?

Cap. 2: ¿Cómo comenzó todo?

Como he mencionado en la introducción, Code Lyoko nació en 2003 a manos de Thomas Romain y Tania Palumbo. La primera temporada la produjo Antefilms y las tres restantes por Moonscoop, en asociación con France 3 y Canal J.

La serie va sobre una entidad perversa y maligna llamada XANA, la cuál toma el control de un superordenador del gobierno y ataca el mundo virtual de Lyoko, creado por Franz Hopper, el padre de Aelita (Véase Personajes, más abajo) además de querer dominar el mundo como si fuera Hitler. Ataca el mundo real mediante torres, con las cuales intenta asesinar personas. Los Guerreros de Lyoko, formados por Odd, Ulrich y Yumi, tratan de parar a XANA mediante la virtualización en unos escáneres situados en una fábrica abandonada. Una vez dentro de Lyoko, ayudan a Aelita a desactivar una de las 41 torres dispersadas por todos los 5 sectores de Lyoko: Hielo, Desierto, Bosque, Montañas y Sector 5, mientras su compañero Jeremy les detecta monstruos y los ayuda desde la fábrica. Aelita tiene que desactivar la torre entrando en ella e introduciendo el código: LYOKO y así detener el ataque de XANA contra el mundo real. Una vez parado, se debe hacer una vuelta al pasado antes del ataque (depende de la gravedad) para revertir todos los daños causados por XANA y que nadie (excepto el grupo) no recuerde absolutamente nada de los acontecimientos. Para más inri, mientras lo hacen deben asegurarse de que nadie muera (ya que el regreso al pasado no revive a los muertos) y que ninguna persona sepa que Lyoko existe ni que vea el interior de la fábrica, haciendo que estos sean estudiantes normales y guerreros a la vez.

 **Personajes**

 _ **Aelita Stones/Schaeffer:**_ Aelita es la guardiana de Lyoko y la hija de su creador, Franz Hopper. Viste por lo general con un vestido y botas altas, casi siempre de rosa. Nació en un lugar del norte, tal vez Escandinavia o las zonas del norte de Francia, en el año 1981. Allí vivió en una casa de montaña con su madre, Anthea Hopper, y su padre, Franz Hopper. A los cuatro años, durante la Navidad, Anthea le regaló un muñequito con forma de elfo al que llamó "Mister Pück". Unos días después, un todoterreno apareció al lado de la casa, y esquivando la nieve, unos hombres de negro se llevaron a su madre. Siendo Aelita muy pequeña, Franz se mudó con ella a una casa de Francia situada cerca de la academia Kadic, llamada "La Ermita". Franz comenzó a trabajar como profesor en la academia, y Aelita creció allí hasta los 13 años. El 6 de junio del 1994, cuando ella tenía 13 años, los hombres de negro la encontraron a ella y a Franz Hopper, entonces ambos escaparon a una fábrica abandonada situada a orillas del Río Sena, donde Hopper había trabajado en secreto, modificando parte de su interior para construir un superordenador propio, que usó para crear y desarrollar Lyoko, un mundo virtual creado para destruir el proyecto Cartago (un proyecto militar diseñado para irrumpir comunicaciones enemigas durante los últimos años de la Guerra Fría, el cual fue abandonado ya que carecía de todo sentido tras la culminación de esta última). Hopper virtualizó a Aelita en Lyoko junto a él para escapar de los hombres de negro. XANA obtuvo conciencia propia, y para evitar sus destrozos, Franz decidió apagar el superordenador.

Aelita es una chica dulce y a veces insensata. Esto último la lleva en ocasiones a exponerse a sí misma al peligro, o a XANA, pero con su creatividad o su inteligencia, suele lograr escapar.

Es inteligente, y le gusta estudiar y compartir las tardes con Jeremie delante del ordenador. También tiene una gran afición a la música tecno, la cual toca con una mesa de mezclas en varios conciertos a lo largo de la serie.

Aelita es muy curiosa, y no pierde ninguna oportunidad de buscar datos sobre su padre, ni siquiera en la más peligrosa situación, como ha demostrado en muchas ocasiones a lo largo de la serie. También es muy valiente, aunque a veces no lo demuestra. Una cosa está clara: haría cualquier cosa por salvar a sus amigos y a sus padres.

 _ **Jeremy Belpois:**_ es un muchacho rubio, bajo y delgado. Siempre viste pantalones marrones que son más bien cortos y una camisa azul. Los más llamativos son las gafas redondas y grandes, que dan una mirada penetrante. Jeremie es el más tímido de los cuatro amigos, pero también el más inteligente, y quiere a Aelita, pero prefiere no mostrarlo. A él le encanta la escuela, y también habla de los temas más aburridos. Cuando Aelita vino a la tierra él quería enseñarle el mundo, también si no fuera por él Lyoko nunca habría sido descubierto.

Por lo general, está a cargo del superordenador por dos razones principales: es el único realmente bueno para saber cómo utilizar el superordenador plenamente (Aelita sabe manejarlo bien, pero no tanto como Jeremie con que lo maneja él) y porque tiene demasiado miedo de la virtualización.

 _ **Odd Della Robbia:**_ Tiene 13 años y nació en el 1991, al igual que Ulrich. No se sabe muy bien de dónde proviene, ya que su madre proviene de Canadá, pero su apellido "Della Robbia" es de origen italiano, y su nombre "Odd" es de origen noruego. Sus padres son artistas (su madre actriz, y su padre cantante de ópera). Es el menor de su familia, tiene cinco hermanas mayores, nombradas en el episodio 82 (Recuerdos lejanos): Elisabeth, Louise, Pauline, Marie y Adèle. Sus amigos a veces se burlan de él por su obsesión por la comida, y aunque aun así es flacucho (como le dicen sus amigos) prefiere describirse como "esbelto". Tiene el pelo rubio, engominado hacia arriba con un mechón morado (con un estilo similar a otro personaje de dibujos, "Titeuf", también de Moonscoop). Es el más cómico del grupo, pero también el más enérgico, además del más ingenioso. Le encanta presumir y vacilar. va con unos pantalones morados (un lado más oscuro que el otro) anchos y una camiseta rosa por debajo de una camiseta morada, además de unas zapatillas amarillas. Lleva el pelo rubio engominado hacia arriba y tiene un mechón morado en el centro; pero en el preludio (El despertar de XANA) lleva melena y dice que se lo pone engominado al estilo "Lyoko", pues al virtualizarse adquirió este "look".

 _ **Ulrich Stern:**_ es un chico adolescente que va a la academia Kadic. Suele llevar ropa deportiva en la que predomina el color verde oscuro y el amarillo. Tiene 13 años y nació en el año 1991, al igual que Odd. Es hijo único, y siempre tiene conflictos con su padre que es un hombre perfeccionista, que intenta que sus notas mejoren y que tenga "mejores amistades", como en el episodio 82 (Recuerdos lejanos).

Ulrich está perdidamente enamorado de Yumi, pero al verla con William se pone celoso. Comparte la habitación con Odd en la academia. Es callado y taciturno, y lleva un diario. Siempre intenta impresionar a la gente con su habilidad en el deporte (Episodio 21: Zona de gravedad cero) y tiene miedo de fracasar. Practica Pencak Silat. No se sabe claramente de su nacionalidad, aunque se supone que es alemán, debido a su nombre "Ulrich Stern". Le encantan el manga y los samuráis. Es el mejor amigo de Odd.

 _ **Yumi Ishiyama:**_ es una chica japonesa que va a la academia Kadic. Es procedente de Tokio (Japón). Es la más alta de todos. Tiene 14 años aunque en el episodio 78 (El laboratorio) cumple 15. Nació en el año 1990. Su cabello es negro y corto, siempre va de negro y lleva aspecto de ser una chica libre e independiente. Es muy generosa y amable. Experta en Artes Marciales, practica Pencak Silat en el gimnasio con Ulrich. Es muy rápida, y establece un nuevo record en el colegio en la carrera de velocidad, en la clase de educación física, lo que Jim elogia (aunque en realidad estaba concentrada en llegar a la fábrica). No es muy abierta, pero Ulrich y William están muy enamorados de ella. Es la mejor amiga de Aelita. Le gusta Ulrich, y en el episodio 22 (Rutina) casi se dan un beso. Es la hija mayor de Takeo y Akiko Ishiyama, tiene un hermano menor, Hiroki, aunque empieza a cobrar más importancia en la serie a partir de la segunda temporada.

 _ **William Dunbar:**_ es un chico que va a la academia Kadic a partir de la segunda temporada. Es alto, y su cabello es negro. En la segunda y tercera temporada, va con vaqueros de pitillo, camiseta de manga larga roja y camiseta de manga corta negra por encima (siempre colores que hacen pensar en su relación con XANA), y botas altas por fuera de los pantalones. Tiene 15 años (es el mayor de los Guerreros de Lyoko), y es compañero de clase de Yumi, la cual le gusta, poniendo a Ulrich muy celoso. Nació en el año 1990. En su vida diaria es bravucón y excesivamente valiente, lo que le ocasiona rencores, especialmente de su rival Ulrich. William es agregado al grupo, pero es virtualizado teniendo muy poca experiencia, sobre todo lo que implica enfrentar a XANA, lo que inicialmente supone un error costoso, ya que es poseído por la Scyphozoa bajo las órdenes de XANA (William-XANA), quien lo controla para destruir Lyoko y mantiene esa situación desde el episodio 65 (El último asalto) hasta el 93 (Vuelta a la Tierra).

 _ **En el próximo capítulo… Qué hacer en caso de aparecer por sorpresa en Lyoko.**_


	3. Capítulo 3: ¡Socorro!

Cap. 3: ¡Socorro!

Supongamos que acabas de aparecer en un lugar extraño, diferente a tu casa o entorno natural. Piensas "¿Dónde estoy?" y te da un bajón, ya que te sientes asustado y perdido en un mundo diferente. Por eso, si quieres sobrevivir en Lyoko, sigue esta serie de pasos si no quieres acabar perdido entre códigos binarios y bits.

1: EXPLORA A TU ALREDEDOR: No te limites a quedarte quieto. Si estás en un sector normal (como el del Hielo o Bosque) vete por uno de los caminos y no mires atrás. En caso de estar en el Sector 5, evita todos los peligros posibles. Viajeros imprudentes han acabado muertos o convertidos en monstruos de XANA por no moverse del lugar donde aparecieron, pensando que alguien los rescataría.

2: CONOCE A TU ENEMIGO (como la canción de Green Day, Know your Enemy): En Lyoko no estás solo. Hay muchos monstruos dirigidos por XANA ansiosos por encontrar victimas desprevenidas, aparte de los Guerreros de Lyoko, que podrían confundirte con el enemigo. Si al aparecer en Lyoko llevas armas, úsalas con cabeza y acaba con todo lo que se te cruce en tu camino (excepto a los Guerreros) ya que casi todo lo que verás en el sector será hostil y no dudará en matarte a la que te despistes o te quedes parado.

3: MANTÉN LA CALMA: No te desesperes. Nunca es demasiado tarde para perder la esperanza y menos en Lyoko. Recuerda que tarde o temprano, siempre habrá luz al final del túnel en el que te metiste. Te aconsejo que no te pongas a llorar, ya que eso no soluciona nada y puede hacer que te maten antes de poder contactar con alguien en Lyoko.

 _Nota del autor: Si eres autista, lo más probable es que te sientas débil y confuso, como el protagonista del libro El curioso incidente del perro a medianoche (de Mark Haddon), y puede que tu cerebro no funcione correctamente._

4: BUSCA A LOS GUERREROS DE LYOKO: Lo más probable en Lyoko es que XANA active una torre y que quién-tú-sabes tenga que intervenir. Cuando te encuentres con ellos:

-Te preguntan si eres parte de XANA: Responde que no.

-Quieren saber cómo has entrado en Lyoko: explícales lo que ha pasado desde que apareciste. Pregúntales sus nombres y les dices el tuyo.

-Pídeles que te desvirtualicen: pregunta imprescindible en nuestro caso. Si pueden, que te disparen o simplemente pregunta a Jeremy si puede desvirtualizarte sin morir.

 **Importante: si sabes hablar francés naturalmente, te será más fácil entenderlos. En caso contrario, prueba en inglés (te entenderán todos), alemán (sólo Ulrich) o italiano (Odd).**

Una vez fuera de Lyoko, aparecerás en la sala de escáneres. Si Jeremy está allí, espera hasta que todos estén contigo. Si es así, responde a lo que te pregunten y trata de dar pena. Lo más probable es que te pregunten: ¿de dónde vienes? (pregunta obvia) o ¿Sabes dónde estás? (no es probable que te la hagan). Además, si se sienten curiosos, puedes mantener conversaciones muy interesantes…

 **Ej. De conversación (para familiarizarte):**

En este ejemplo, el personaje será Beat de Jet Set Radio (no cuenta como crossover, pero sirve como ejemplo. JSR es de SEGA).

Yumi: -Oye, Beat…-

Beat: (Sale del escáner): -¿Hmmm?-

Yumi: -Me suena haberte visto en un reportaje, pero no recuerdo cuál…-

Odd: -¡Es cierto, tu ropa me suena un montón!-

Jeremy: -Por cierto, soy Jeremy.

Beat: -Menuda pinta de empollón. ¿Es que eres superdotado?-

Jeremy: (Ofendido levemente): -Ehh… Se puede decir que si.-

Odd: -Yo soy Odd, este es Ulrich. Es alemán y es mi mejor amigo.-

Beat: -¿Alemania? El país de los buenos coches y de la Neue Deutsche Welle*. Interesante…-

Odd: -Y esta es Yumi. Es japonesa.-

Beat: -¿De Japón? ¡Yo también!-

Yumi: -¿En serio? ¿De qué ciudad?-

Beat: -De Tokio capital.-

Yumi:-¡Yo también nací allí!-

Beat: -Si te refieres al distrito, yo vivo en Shibuya, cerca de la estación de autobuses.-

Yumi: -Estuve allí la última vez que fui. ¿Conoces Park Street?-

Beat: -¡Claro! Allí arrebatamos a las Love Shockers su territorio…-

Yumi: -¿Es que eres un rudie?-

Beat: -¡Lo soy!-

Yumi: -Espera… tú eres… ¡Claro! ¡El líder de los GG's!¡Salías con una chica y otro chico!-

Beat: -Te refieres a mis dos colegas, Gum y Tab.-

[…]

*La Neue Deutsche Welle es el nombre de un movimiento musical surgido en Alemania entre 1976 y mediados de los años '80. Musicalmente derivaba del punk rock y el new wave y la totalidad de sus letras estaban cantadas en idioma alemán, algo novedoso en la época, pues incluso en Alemania los cantantes internacionales escribían en inglés. Algunos artistas de la NDW alcanzaron el éxito internacional, como Nena con la canción protesta 99 Luftballons, Peter Schilling con Major Tom (völlig losgelöst) y Trio con Da da da. Otras canciones como Der Kommissar, cantada por Falco, fueron muy populares en Austria.

Y por último, pide a Jeremy que imprima documentación falsa para entrar en la academia, ya que será mejor que quedarse en la fábrica las 24 horas del día.


End file.
